HoonSik - star (별)
by jungyunhx
Summary: Just wait, I will fly high just like you! Higher than the countless twinkling stars above you. Just wait, I will always be by your side I'll shines brighter than anyone else! cause i'll be your star -im hyunsik
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : star

Main cast : jung ilhoon, im hyunsik, lee minhyuk, yook sungjae, peniel shin

other cast : lee changsub, jung minjoo, seo eunkwang, and others

Genre : romance, school life, friendship

Pairing : ilsik/hoonsik

Rating : T (for now)

Length : chapters

Note : this fanfics is mine. I'm sorry if you don't like it, i'll try to make it better! Thanks, happy reading~

warning! : typo(s), YAOI, OC

.

.

.

.

-star-

Chapter 1

"satu.. dua.. tiga.."

ucapnya sambil menatap langit. Tangannya terjulur ke atas seolah akan menggapai langit. Matanya berbinar menatap benda bercahaya di atasnya. Berkilauan dan mempunyai 10 sisi. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya, bintang. Hanya hamparan rumput belakang rumahnya yang luas dan angin yang berhembus yangmenemaninya menikmati malam itu. Setidaknya begitulah menurutnya. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran sosok di sampingnya.

"empat.. lima..."

sambung sosok di sebelahnya. Ia terkesiap, lalu menoleh ke samping. Matanya melebar begitu menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain di sampingnya. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriaknya pada sosok di sebelahnya. Orang itu hanya berdecak pelan lau menjawab "apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang bersantai?" jawabnya tenang. "t-tapi m-maksudku, mengapa kau bersantai di sini? Di sebelahku? Aisshh kau mencari kesempatan denganku hah?!" ujarnya percaya diri.

Jung ilhoon. Namja yang sedang bersantai di atas hamparan rumput sambil menghitung bintang itu merupakan tetangga dari dari sosok namja di sampingnya, im kecil, keduanya bertetangga. Well, mungkin jika kalian tidak melihat sikap ketus ilhoon pada hyunsik kalian bisa menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Sahabat sejak kecil. Setidaknya mungkin itu yang kalian pikirkan. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Tapi siapa sangka jika mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival. Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya ilhoon yang melihat hyunsik sebagai rivalnya. Rival yang selalu bersama sejak kecil. Well, takdir kah?

Ck! Im hyunsik atau yang biasa di panggil hyunsik itu tersenyum mendengar nada percaya diri orang di sampingnnya. "ck! Kau ini. Kau tidak lihat ini halamanku juga?"tanyanya

"Yah! Aisshh" kesal ilhoon sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kenyataan bahwa rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah rivalnya sendiri itu membuatnya kesal. Hey, bahkan halaman rumah mereka menyatu! Dan itu membuat namja yang suka menghitung bintang itu sering naik darah.

"haah~ kau baru menyesalinya sekarang eoh?" tanya hyunsik sambil menghela napas.

Ilhoon terdiam, 'aisshh benar juga. Yah! Jung ilhoon, neo pabboya!' pikirnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya ke kepala.

"wae? Kau baru berpikir kalau kau ini bodoh? Huh, kau baru menyadarinya eoh?" tanya hyunsik dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Ilhoon memicingkan matanya, "isshh namja sialan ini.." desisnya.

Hyunsik hanya tersenyum menang.

"Kau sedang melihat rasi bintang apa eoh?" tanya hyunsik mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"umm.. cassiopeia" jawab ilhoon yakin.

"ppfffftttt~" hyunsik menahan tawanya.

" Yah! wae?!" tanya ilhoon.

Ah, tidak. mungkin lebih tepat di sebut sebagai sebuah bentakan dari pada sebuah pertanyaan.

"ck! apa kau tidak pernah mempelajari ilmu astronomi eoh?" tanya hyunsik sambil tertawa kecil.

"huh?" ilhoon hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau yakin kita sedang berada di bawah rasi cassiopeia?" tanya hyunsik sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ilhoon. Anak terakhir keluarga jung itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haahh~ kau ini! kau tahu? rasi bintang cassiopeia hanya terlihat saat kita menghadap ke utara. rasi itu berada di sebelah utara. sedangkan sekarang, kita menghadap ke selatan. itu berarti kita sedang membelakangi cassiopeia. Dan kau lihat rasi bintang di sana? itu adalah andromeda" jelas hyunsik sambil menunjuk beberapa bintang yang tersusun di langit, di atasnya.

ilhoon hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"kau mengerti eoh?" tanya hyunsik yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh ilhoon.

"Aisshh sebenarnya apa isi otak 'ding-dong' mu itu?!" ujar hyunsik sambil menekankan jari telunjuknya ke dahi ilhoon.

"Yah! Yah! jauhkan tanganmu dari ku!" bentak ilhoon sambil menjauhkan tangan hyunsik darinya.

Berbicara soal kecerdasan. well, jika di bandingkan dengan prestasi hyunsik, prestasi yang di dapat ilhoon memang berada sangat jauh di bawahnya. hey, salahkan otaknya yang polos dan sedikit 'ding-dong' itu. berpikir mengenai hal itu, Hanya membuat ilhoon merasa iri kepada rivalnya. banyak yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di sekolahnya yang menaruh perasaan pada hyunsik. Eyes smile yang indah, pandai memainkan alat musik, tubuh atletis, suara yang indah dan tinggi, ramah, pintar, tampan dan beribu alasan lainnya yang menjadikan hyunsik adalah namja yang populer dan berkharisma di sekolahnya. sedangkan dirinya? oh ayolah! ilhoon juga termasuk siswa populer di sekolahnya. 'jung ilhoon yang polos', 'jung ilhoon yang manis', 'jung ilhoon yang menggemaskan'. well, setidaknya ituah julukan yang di berikan para namja berstatus seme di sekolahnya untuknya. hey, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang namja! ia juga ingin di perebutkan oleh para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke di sekolahnya. well, jung ilhoon, tidakkah kau berpikir itu mustahil? Haah~ Ia dan rivalnya, sangat bertolak belakang bukan? ck! memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ilhoon kesal.

Ilhoon bangun dari tempatnya kemudian membersihkan beberapa rumput yang menempel di baju dan celana belakangnya. Ia menoleh, lalu menatap sosok di sebelahnya. Hyunsik sedang tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Ilhoon berdiri sambil terus menatap wajah rivalnya itu.

'senyumnya begitu damai' pikirnya.

Yah! jung ilhoon tak sadarkah kau sedang memuji rivalnu sendiri?! haah~

melihat hyunsik yang tersenyum seperti itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Entah kenapa ia jadi ikut tersenyum melihat wajah damai hyunsik, hatinya berdesir.

Hyunsik membuka matanya tiba-tiba. ia bisa melihat wajah ilhoon yang tersenyum padanya.

'Tunggu dulu, tersenyum?' pikirnya.

Hyunsik mengerutkan dahinya bingung. sedetik kemudian seriangaian terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

Ilhoon terkesiap, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersadar.

'aisshh mengapa aku bisa tersenyum seperti itu?! Yah! dasar idiot!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Hyunsik bangun dan berjalan mendekati ilhoon.

"Kau tersenyum padaku eoh? wae? apa kau mulai terpesona dengan ketampanan ku?" ujar hyunsik -masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Yah! Yah! Aisshh bicara apa kau ini?! lagi pula aku hanya tersenyum sendiri. apa tidak boleh hah?!" bentak ilhoon.

"Aisshh tidak usah mengelak seperti itu! kau sudah tertangkap basah jung!" seru hyunsik sambil berlalu meninggalkan ilhoon. sepertinya ia akan kembali ke rumahnya eoh?

Baru beberapa langkah, hyunsik berbalik dan menatap ilhoon yang masih mematung di tempatnya. sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya, ia tersenyum.

"Yah kau!" panggilnya pada ilhoon. "-selamat malam! mimpikanlah aku dalam tidurmu!" ujar hyunsik sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ilhoon membelalakan matanya, " Yah! im hyunsik kau cari mati eoh?!" bentaknya.

hyunsik tertawa kecil. "jung ilhoon" panggilnya -lagi.

"-jaljayo~ sweet dreams baby~" ujarnya lantang.

warna merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi ilhoon, lalu menjalar menuju kedua telingnya.

ia malu!

ia kesal!

ilhoon menghirup napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. ia tahu hyunsik sedang menggodanya. ilhoon menatap hyunsik yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum konyol di wajahnya. 'baiklah, kau harus sabar jung ilhoon' batinnya.

Merasa tak mendapat reaksi apapun dari ilhoon, hyunsik membuka mulutnya lagi.

"well, thanks for tonight chagiya~" goda hyunsik -untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"YAH! IM HYUNSIK ENYAH KAU!" teriak ilhoon sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya ke tanah. Hyunsik hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

'How cutie he is?' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

namja itu membuka kelopak matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki matanya. tangannya terjulur ke atas untuk menutupi matanya dari cahaya mentari yang menyilaukannya.

"eunggghhhh~"

ia mengeliat kecil lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hyunsik -namja itu berjalan menuju sudut kamar tempat ia menggantungkan bathrobenya, ia membuka kaos tipis semalam yang di kenakannya, lalu mengambil bathrobe dan masuk ke kamar mandi. ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

'wajah yang tampan, abs yang terpahat sempurna, senyum yang indah, ck! im hyunsik kau benar-benar perfect!' pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

aisshh im hyunsik, percaya diri sekali kau! memuji diri sendiri eoh? ck!

setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit di kamar mandi, hyunsik keluar dengan bathrobe dan sebuah handuk kecil di tangan kanannya untuk membersihkan rambut basahnya. ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya lalu melemparkan bathrobenya begitu saja. ia mengambil seragam sekolahnya lalu memakainya, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah cermin berukuran sedang di sudut kamarnya, Ia menata rambut hitamnya.

"perfect!"

ujarnya tersenyum saat merasa penampilannya sudah terlihat cocok untuknya.

Hyunsik berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, hanya ada eommanya saja di sana. ia mengambil sepotong sandwich lalu berlalu dari sana.

"hyunsik-ah~"

panggilan sang eomma membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"-kau tidak sarapan dulu eoh?" lanjut sang eomma.

"anni eomma, aku sarapan di sekolah saja"jawab hyunsik sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"aisshh anak itu!" sang eomma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

Hyunsik melangkahkan kakinya menuju motornya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. jung ilhoon, rivalnya itu sedang duduk di atas cup mobil nunanya, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu nunanya yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah eoh?

sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya.

aisshh im hyunsik, apa otakmu telah berubah menjadi pabrik ide jahil eoh? ck! tak bosan-bosannya kau menggoda tetanggamu yang polos itu! haahh~

Hyunsik melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat rivalnya yang hanya beberapa langkah saja dari rumahnya. hey rumah mereka bersebelahan dan halaman mereka menyatu, ingat?

merasa ada yang mendekatinya, ilhoon menolehkan kepalanya. matanya memicing sebal melihat 'sosok' yang datang menghampirinya. sedangkan yang di tatap sebal seperti itu hanya melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Yah! apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" ketus ilhoon.

hyunsik hanya berdecak pelan, "aisshh apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah tetanggaku eoh?" tanyanya.

"haahh~ kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan huh?!"

seru ilhoon sambil menggembungan pipinya. hyunsik hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"eoh? kau juga di sini hyunsik-ah?"

hyunsik menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menyebut namanya.

"Ahh, ne~ aku ingin menjemput ilhoon untuk berangkat bersamaku nuna~" jawab hyunsik pada orang yang menyebut namanya tadi. orang itu -jung minjoo hanya menganggguk. sedangkan seseorang yang berada di antara hyunsik dan minjoo hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget.

Mwo?! dia tidak salah dengarkan? berangkat ke sekolah bersama rivalnya?! ohh what the hell is going on here?! huffttt~

"Jadi kau tidak jadi berangkat bersamaku ilhoon-ah?" tanya minjoon sambil menatap sang adik.

"eoh? a-aniya~ nuna aku tetap berangkat bersamamu~" ujar ilhoon sambil melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang, aneh?

"benarkah? tapi hyunsik sudah menjemputmu~" ujar minjoo bingung.

"Yah! bukan kah semalam kau berjanji akan berangkat bersamaku ilhoonie?" ujar hyunsik sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ilhoon melebarkan kedua matanya, lalu menatap tajam hyunsik dengan tatapan diam-atau-ku-bunuh-kau. sedangkan hyunsik membalas tatapan tajam ilhoon dengan tatapan coba-saja-kalau-kau-bisa.

"jadi bagaimana ilhoon-ah?" tanya minjoo memecah keheningan yang tercipta akibat perang 'tatapan mata' itu.

"tentu saja aku jadi berangkat denganmu nuna~ semalam aku tidak berjanji apa-apa dengannya, iya kan hyung?" ujar ilhoon sambil menyikut pelan tubuh hyunsik.

wait, apa?! hyung? ilhoon memanggil hyunsik dengan kata 'hyung'?

ohh ayolah, bukanah itu wajar? mengingat hyunsik yang lahir 2 tahun sebelum ilhoon lahir. soal mengapa ilhoon yang sering memanggil hyunsik tanpa kata 'hyung'? ck! ilhoon hanya menganggap hyunsik sebagai rivalnya ingat? ia tidak peduli tentang usia hyunsik yang 2 tahun lebih tua di atasnya. ilhoon hanya akan memanggil hyunsik dengan kata 'hyung' jika berada di hadapan guru sekolahnya, keluarganya, dan keluarga rivalnya itu.

"mwo? ilhoon-ah bukankah semalam kita sudah berjanji untuk berangkat bersama? kau melupakan janji kita eoh?" lirih hyunsik dengan muka yang ia buat pura-pura sedih.

haahh~ actingmu bagus sekali im!

"a-ah semalam? aku tidak berjanji apa-apa padamu hyung!" ujar ilhoon sambil mencoba tertawa kecil.

ilhoon menatap hyunsik dengan tatapan cepat-pergi-atau-kau-akan-mati. hyunsik tersenyum menyeringai. kemudian ia memasang muka sedihnya -lagi. eoh, mungkin jika tidak ada nunanya ilhoon akan muntah karena melihat ekspresi muka hyunsik yang di buat se-sendu mungkin.

"Yah! kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! sudahlah, ilhoon-ah kau berangkat bersama hyunsik saja. aisshh, aku pergi!"

ujar minjoo sambil berlalu. "Y-yah nuna kau tega sekali pada adikmu ini! aisshh!" ilhoon mengacak rambut coklatnya. haahh~

ilhoon membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sosok di belakangnya. "YAH! ADA APA DENGAN OTAK MU IM HYUNSIK! TIDAK BISA KAH SEHARI SAJA KAU TIDAK MERUSAK HARI KU?!" teriak ilhoon marah.

"ck! kau ini, jangan marah-marah seperti itu! kalau kau terkena darah tinggi lalu mati bagaimana?haahh~ aku bahkan belum sempat merasakan tubuhmu!" ujar hyunsik sambil berlalu kembali ke rumahnya.

BLUSH~

rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi ilhoon. semakin lama, semakin memenuhi wajah bulat ilhoon. waja itu terlihat merah sekarang. sangat merah.

Ia malu? hell no! Hey, ia marah sekarang. emosinya sudah ada di ubun-ubun, dan ia siap meledakkannya kapan saja.

"IM HYUNSIK MATI SAJA KAU!"

teriak ilhoon kesal. ia mengucapkan sederet sumpah-serapah untuk hyunsik, seperti 'im hyunsik mati saja kau', 'im hyunsik ku bunuh kau', 'im hyunsik akan ku kirim kau ke neraka', dan kawan-kawannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ilhoon berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya, melody senior high school. setelah selesai mengengucapkan sumpah serapah karena kejadian tadi pagi, ia berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada beberapa blok dari perumahannya. menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. aisshh jika saja im menyebalkan itu tidak datang, mungkin ia sedang duduk manis di mobil ferari kakak tercintanya.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah hyunsik bilang ia akan mengangantarkan namja imut itu ke sekolah? ck! Big no! itu hanya akal-akalan otak jenius hyunsik untuk menggoda rivalnya yang manis itu. haahh~

"ilhoon hyung!"

merasa namanya di panggil, ilhoon menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"eoh? sungjae-ah? wae?"

ujarnya pada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi -sungjae. Yook Sungjae, atau yang biasa di panggil sungjae, merupakan classmate sekaligus tablemate ilhoon. ia lahir satu tahun setelah ilhoon. jadi wajar jika ia memanggil ilhoon dengan kata 'hyung'. mereka berada di grade pertama senior highschool sekarang.

"kau baru datang hyung? tak biasanya eoh?" tanya sungjae.

"umm, itu karena.." ilhoon terdiam, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi.

"-itu karena tadi pagi aku di ganggu oleh seorang IBLIS sungjae-ah!" ujar ilhoon menaikan nada bicaranya.

"eoh?" sungjae mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "-mana ada iblis di pagi hari seperti ini hyung? aisshh IQ mu itu berapa sih hyung? ck!" ujarnya sambil berdecak pelan.

"Yah! aisshh bocah sialan, bukannya menghibur malah menghinaku seperti itu!" gumam ilhoon sebal.

"haahh~ sudahlah, ayo ke kelas hyung!"ujar sungjae sambil menarik pergelangan tangan ilhoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKK

ilhoon menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi kelas paling ujung dekat jendela -yang di ikuti oleh sungjae tentunya.

bell tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. jadi tak heran jika seluruh penghuni grade 1-A melody senior high school sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

ilhoon mengeluarkan headset dari kantong baju seragamnya lalu memakaikannya pada kedua telinganya. ia menyambungkan ujung headsetnya pada ponselnya.

"haahh~ hyung kau ingin mendengarkan musik lagi eoh? Yah! ini masih pagi hyung, apa salahnya mendengarkan penjelasan songsaengnim?" sungjae hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu.

"aisshh kau ribut sekali! jangan bersikap seperti anak pintar begitu! aku tahu kapasitas otakmu sungjae ah!" sahut ilhoon sebal sambil memakaikan sweater hitam yang di bawanya pada tubuhnya. "-lagipula sekarang hanya pelajaran shin songsaengnim kan? ck! guru idiot itu, melihat mukanya saja aku sudah malas!" sambungnya

sungjae hanya mendelik kesal mendengarnya. "Yah! Hyung, kau seenaknya saja menghina gurumu! setidaknya dengarkan lah penjelasan shin songsaengnim sebentar!" gerutunya.

"ck! seperti aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saja! kau hanya memperhatikan wajah shin idiot itu kan? huh aku yakin itu! mana mungkin kau mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan kapasitas otakmu yang di bawah rata-rata itu?!" sahut ilhoon -sadis? ck!

"Yah! Yah! berhenti menghinaku! bagaimana dengan otakmu yang juga sangat jauh di bawah rata-rata itu eoh? ck! pantas kau hanya bisa menghitung bintang!" sungjae menaikan nada bicaranya.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Oh, ayolah hal seperti ini sering terjadi sebelumnya. Para siswa melody senior high school lainnya yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan aneh, bingung, lucu, menarik, dan -lapar? haahh~

"Yah! aisshh anak ini!" geram ilhoon.

"Wae, eoh? kau pikir kapasitas otakmu itu seberapa besar hyung? menghapal lagu hymne melody senior high school saja kau tidak bisa! apalagi untuk-"

Tok Tok Tok

suara ketukan pintu masuk kelas yang nyaring itu membuat seluruh siswa di dalamya –termasuk sungjae dan ilhoon menoleh ke arahnya.

"-Yah! aisshh dasar idiot! kau pikir ini rumah eoh? kalau ingin masuk, masuk saja! tidak usah mengetuk pintu dengan keras seperti itu!" kesal sungjae. suara ketukan pintu tadi sukses menghentikan ucapannya pada ilhoon. hey, ia paling tidak suka ucapannya dipotong begitu saja. apalagi dengan hal konyol seperti tadi.

Tok Tok Tok

lagi. Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar lagi. sungjae mendelik kesal ke arah pintu masuk grade 1-A -kelasnya itu. aisshh tak tahukah kau yook sungjae, jika saja daun pintu itu hidup mungkin ia sudah berlari ketakutan melihat wajah seram-mu itu?

ilhoon hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. hey, tablemate-nya itu marah hanya karena suara ketukan pintu? ck!

Tok Tok Tok

Oke, sudah cukup.

Sungjae menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Yah! sialan! masuk kau! apa kau tidak dengar kata-kata ku hah? kau tidak punya telinga eoh? sudah ku bilang jika kau-"

ceklek~

sungjae menghentikan bentakannya. Tatapan kesalnya di gantikan oleh tatapan berbinar miliknya. Matanya menatap 'sosok' yang tadi membuka pintu kelasnya tanpa kedip. seolah ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sosok itu. Darahnya berdesir saat melihat wajah tampan sosok tadi.

ck! ilhoon hanya berdecak pelan melihat ekspresi sungjae. 'for the god's sake! he's like an idiot with that expression!' pikirnya.

Sungjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hey! kalian tidak lihat songsaengnim sudah datang?! cepatlah kembali ke meja kalian masing-masing!" ujar sungjae tegas.

Yah! Yah! ada apa dengan bocah yook ini? bersikap tegas dan disiplin di hadapan songsaengnim -sosok yang tadi mengetuk pintu, eoh?

"haahh~ dia mulai"

ilhoon membuka playlist lagunya, menekan tombol 'play', lalu menambahkan volume suaranya.

Ia sudah malas jika sungjae sudah bersikap seperti ini di depan songsaengnim. pada seluruh songsaengnim eoh? hell no! sungjae hanya akan bersikap menyebalkan -menurut ilhoon, seperti itu pada saat pelajaran bahasa inggris. Salahkan dirinya yang terpesona pada shin songsaengnim sehingga bersikap tegas dan disiplin di hadapannya untuk mendapat perhatian.

wait, shin songsaengnim?

yeahh, shin peniel atau yang biasa di panggil shin songsaengnim oleh para siswa melody senior high school. anak kedua dari tuan shin -kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik melody senior high school. sungjae memang sangat terpesona dengan guru muda berusia 20 tahun itu. Shin songsaengnim adalah guru bahasa inggris yang baru masuk tahun lalu ke melody senior high school setelah 3 tahun berada di negri paman sam -tepatnya di chicago untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas disana. Wajahnya yang tampan, garis rahangnya yang tegas, dagunya yang kotak, dan tatapan matanya yang lembut membuat banyak siswa di melody senior high school itu jatuh hati padanya, -termasuk sungjae.

ilhoon mengadahkan kepalanya. tatapannya menatap dua 'sosok' di depan kelasnya datar. Dimana tablematenya -sungjae sedang berdiri di depan kelas bersama shin songsaengnim sambil memperagakan sebuah dialog yang ada di buku tebal berjudul 'english for us' yang tadi di bagikan shin songsaengnim pada seluruh siswa –termasuk dirinya. Ia hanya menatap malas buku berisi bahasa asing di hadapannya itu. Sedangkan tablematenya sedang berbicara bahasa asing dengan semangat sambil sesekali tersenyum disana. Berbeda sekali dengannya bukan? bahkan ilhoon bisa melihat kedua pipi sungjae yang merona karena bisa berhadapan langsung dengan guru pujaan hatinya itu.

ck! dasar idiot!

-TBC-

Haahh~ okay, what do you think about the 1st chapter? I hope you like it haha

Author sengaja buat ff dengan main castnya member btob dan pairingnya hoonsik, cuz i think there's only a few fanfics about them. So, i try to make it. Dan author berharap, dengan ff ini, akan semakin banyak para fujoshi/fundanshi di luar sana yg suka sama hoonsik couple^^ mungkin ga akan terlalu banyak konflik di chapter-chapter awal, cuz ilhoon and hyunsik, they both still feel 'nothing' each other. if they already feel 'something', there'll be some conflic. Hehe~ ok, i dunno what should i say again, so, see you in the next chap^^

Mind to review? I need your comments ^_^ your comment is my spirrit


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : star

Main cast : jung ilhoon, im hyunsik, lee minhyuk, yook sungjae, peniel shin

other cast : lee changsub, jung minjoo, seo eunkwang, and others

Genre : romance, school life, friendship

Pairing : ilsik/hoonsik

Rating : T (for now)

Length : chapters

Note : this fanfics is mine. I'm sorry if you don't like it, i'll try to make it better! Thanks, happy reading~

warning! : typo(s), YAOI, OC

.

.

.

.

-star-

Chapter 2

Ilhoon POV

Brukk

kurasakan seseorang mengisi tempat duduk kosong di sampingku.

ku lihat jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku.

09.30 KST

jam istirahat sebentar lagi berbunyi. haahh~ baguslah, aku sudah malas dan sangat bosan melihat wajah shin idiot itu.

"hyung, kau lihat cara shin songsaengnim menatap ku saat berdialog tadi? haahh~ rasanya aku mau meleleh hyung~" ujar sungjae –sosok yang tadi menduduki tempat duduk kosong di sampingku sambil tersenyum lebar. sangat lebar. -bahkan sekarang ia terlihat –masih seperti seorang idiot.

aku hanya memutar bola mataku jengah melihatnya.

"Sungjae-ah, bisa kah kau membantuku membawa buku ini ke ruanganku?"

suara shin idiot -ah maksudku songsaengnim itu membuat kami -aku dan sungjae menoleh ke arahnya.

Sungjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum manis.

"-jadi bagaimana? sungjae-ah?" tanya shin songsaengnim lagi yang tentunya lagsung di jawab anggukan semangat oleh sungjae.

ck! bocah ini~

"ilhoon hyung, kau ke kantin sendiri saja ne? sepertinya aku akan sangat lama berada di ruangan shin songsaengnim!" ujar sungjae semangat padaku.

"ck! arraseo~ arraseo~ dasar bocah!" ujarku sambi berdecak pelan.

kemudian sungjae berlalu begitu saja di hadapan ku sambil tersenyum -masih seperti idiot.

Aku menghela napasku berat. lalu menekan tombol 'play' pada playlist ku. sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan jam istirahatku dengan mendengarkan musik. Yah, apa boleh buat, bocah sialan -sungjae itu meninggalkanku sendiri di sini.

Aisshh. cinta memang mengubah segalanya.

30 menit berlalu, namun bel tanda pelajaran di mulai belum juga terdengar. aisshh.

'apa mungkin bel-nya rusak?'

'ah, tidak!'

'apa mungkin songsaengnim malas membunyikan bel-nya?'

'tidak mungkin!'

'apa mungkin sekolah ini akan di bubarkan?'

'Yah! aisshh tidak masuk akal?!'

aku mengetuk-ngetukan ponselku ke kepalaku sambil berpikir.

aku kesepian.

siswa yang lain masih berada di luar.

aku sendirian disini. aku hanya di temani oleh deretan meja dan kursi yang mengisi sebagian besar ruangan yang biasa ku gunakan untuk menuntut ilmu untuk masa depanku yang kuyakin akan sukses itu dengan- ah, sudahlah!

'Yak! aisshh mengapa kau jadi memikirkan hal itu jung ilhoon!' pikirku.

haahh~ di mana bocah yook itu? aisshh betah sekali ia berlama-lama di ruangan shin idiot itu.

ku tekan tombol 'pause' pada playlist-ku, lalu mengeluarkan ujung headset yang ku pakai dari ponselku dan menyimpannya di tas.

kulihat telapak tangan kiriku yang penuh dengan coretan tinta pulpen yang membentuk gambar pokemon yang ku buat tadi. biasanya, aku akan membuat gambar-gambar berbentuk ataupun abstrak pada telapak tanganku jika sedang bosan. kebiasaan buruku.

ku buka sweater hitam yang sejak tadi kupakai dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Aku berdiri merapikan seragamku yang terlihat sedikit berantakan lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas menuju koridor sekolah yang di penuhi oleh kerumunan siswa grade 2 itu. Sesampainya di ujung koridor, ku langkahkan kaki ku ke tangga di sebelah kiri menuju toilet. well, aku ingin membersihkan hasil 'karya'ku pada tanganku ini.

Setelah ini pelajaran choi songsaengnim. aku yakin songsaengnim tua itu akan memarahiku jika aku tidak membersihkan 'karya'ku itu. haahh~ dasar orang tua! ck!

Aku memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih berbau khas sabun dengan sedikit air pada lantainya. toilet. untuk pria -tentunya.

Ku langkahkan kaki-ku menuju westafle di sebelah kiri. ku nyalakan kran air pada westafle paling kanan lalu mencuci coretan tinta berbentuk gambar pokemon pada telapak tangan kiriku.

Ku basuh dan menggosok-gosokan telapak tanganku dengan sabun pencuci tangan. ku lihat coretan tinta itu kian memudar.

Setelah itu, aku menatap bayanganku pada cermin kecil diatas westafle di hadapanku. kurapihkan rambut coklat ku yang sedikit berantakan dengan sisir yang tergantung pada cermin kecil tadi.

"Nah, jung ilhoon sekarang kau terlihat semakin tampan!" ujarku percaya diri.

Ku langkahkakan kaki ku keluar dari toilet sambil bersenandung kecil. Kaki jenjang ku berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju ke lantai satu –tempat kelas ku berada.

Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku saat melewati salah satu taman taman sekolah yang terletak di belakang ruang grade 3-C. Diantara taman-taman sekolah yang lain, hanya taman ini yang terlihat sangat indah dan tempatnya begitu tenang, tak banyak siswa yang datang ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya taman ini sangat cocok untuk tempat membolos, menyendiri dan menenangkan pikiran. Namun suasananya yang sedikit seram dan sepi membuat para siswa berpikir dua kali untuk bersantai di taman itu.

"oppa, jebbal.. tak bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintaiku dan merespon perhatianku padamu?"

DEG

Suara lirih seorang yeoja itu menghentikan langkahku. Ku-usap tengkuk-ku dengan tangan kiriku. Ku rasakan bulu kudukku menegang. Suara itu membuatku merinding.

'apa itu alasannya banyak siswa yang tidak mau datang ke tempat ini? Karena ada hantu yeoja yang akan mengganggu mereka? Omo! Bagaimana jika dia menggangguku juga? Aisshh eomma, selamatkan anakmu ini~' ujarku dalam hati sambil terus mempercepat langkahku.

"mianhae hyejin-ssi, aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu 'kan cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan begitu saja?"

'Haahh~ suara itu lagi' pikirku sambil meremas ujung baju seragamku. Tapi –tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi itu suara namja? Apa jangan-jangan di sini juga ada hantu namja? Yah! Aisshh

"Hyunsik oppa jebbal~"

Suara lirih yeoja itu membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Wait, apa?! Hyunsik?!

Ku balikan tubuhku lalu ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tembok samping ruang grade 3-C. Aku berjinjit dan sekit mencondongkan tubuhku untuk melihat salah satu taman sekolah yang menyeramkan itu dari balik tembok. Jujur, aku penasaran dengan 'sosok' yang berbicara tadi. Apalagi, satu diantara mereka menyebut nama 'hyunsik'. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, 'hyunsik' yang dimaksudkan di sini itu 'hyunsik' rivalku atau 'hyunsik' yang lain.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat dua 'sosok' yang ku kira hantu tadi. Seorang namja berambut hitam dan seorang yeoja berambut coklat se-bahu yang mengenakan sweater berwarna pink. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di depan sebuah kursi taman.

"sudah ku katakan, aku tidak bisa.. mianhae~"

Suara namja itu membuatku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa familiar dengan namja itu. Ahh, entahlah~ aku tidak yakin tidak mengenal namja itu walau hanya melihat tampak belakangnya saja.

"setidaknya, maukah kau menerima hadiah dariku oppa? Aku membuat sendiri hadiah-ku kemarin malam" yeoja itu mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang ia taruh di atas kursi taman.

Namja itu menerima kotaknya, lalu tersenyum. "gomawo~" katanya lembut.

Setelah itu namja yang ku tahu bernama hyunsik tadi membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

DEG

'Yah! Sudah ku duga aku mengenal namja itu! Namja itu –Im idiot! –ah maksudku, Im hyunsik! Rivalku yang tinggal di samping rumahku! Haahh~ tebakanku tidak pernah salah~' ujarku dalam hati

'Tunggu dulu, apa kataku sebelumnya? Ia berjalan kearahku? Eh, MWO?! Aisshh bagaimana ini?' pikirku panik.

Ku balikan tubuhku lalu berlari seperti orang kesetanan. aku tidak peduli tatapan siswa lain padaku. aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat oleh im sialan itu. Bayangkan, mau ku taruh dimana harga diriku jika aku ketahuan menguntit im sialan itu? Yah, walaupun aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, tapi tetap saja~ aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa merahnya mukaku jika hal itu sampai terjadi. no! no! no! Big no!

saat ku rasa sudah aman, aku menghentikan langkahku lalu menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang untuk melihat im sialan itu. ah- maksudku untuk melihat apakah im sialan itu masih berada di sekitarku atau tidak. Ku lihat ia berjalan memasuki ruang grade 3-C.

Tunggu,

'ahh! Pantas saja ia bisa berada di taman itu! Aku lupa bahwa ia siswa grade 3-C! Tapi, aku memang tidak pernah mengingat segala hal tentangnya, 'kan? Wajar jika aku lupa kalau ia siswa grade 3-C!' gumamku dalam hati.

Ku balikkan tubuhku lagi, lalu berlari –lagi dengan cepat. Sangat cepat –menurutku sampai tubuhku menabrak beberapa siswa yang berada di koridor sekolah yang sudah tak seramai tadi. "josonghamnida~ josonghamnida~" ujarku sambil menundukaan kepalaku pada beberapa siswa yang ku tabrak tadi.

Kuhentikan langkahku begitu sampai di depan ruangan dengan tulisan 'Grade 1-A' yang menempel di pintunya. Kelasku.

Ku-netralkan detak jantungku sehabis berlari tadi. 'Aisshh, jika saja im sialan itu tidak berjalan kearahku, aku tidak akan berlari seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang koridor kesolah seperti tadi' gerutuku dalam hati.

Ah, berbicara tentang hal itu, pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi.

Pertama, im sialan itu berada di taman dan berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja.

Kedua, yeoja tersebut berkata bahwa ia ingin im sialan itu mencintainya dan merespon perhatiannya.

Ketiga, im sialan itu meminta maaf pada yeoja itu.

Tunggu dulu,

Itu artinya, -im sialan itu menolak cinta yeoja tadi! 'Yah, aisshh kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang olehku? Ck! Bisa-bisanya im sialan itu menolak yeoja itu dengan santai. Cih, sok' keren sekali dia!' pikirku sebal.

"hyung, apa kau mau terus berdiri di depan pintu kelas seperti itu?"

Suara seseorang yang –sepertinya memanggilku itu membuatku menolehkan kepalaku. 'Sosok' yang tadi memanggilku tadi hanya tersenyum saat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Yah! Darimana saja kau yook?!" kesal ku pada sosok di hadapanku.

"Hehe~ mianhae hyung.. shin songsaengnim mengajak ku mengobrol tentang banyak hal tadi. Tentu saja aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan berhargaku hyung!" ujar sosok itu –sungjae sambil tersenyum.

"ck! Dasar bocah! Kau tidak tahu aku kesepian menunggumu eoh?" aku mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"nan molla~" jawabnya polos.

"haahh~ sudahlah~ " ujarku sambil melangkahkan kaki-ku memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung, tadi kau dari mana?" tanya sungjae saat kami baru saja duduk di tempat duduk kami. Aku hanya menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela lalu menjawab, "dari toilet. Wae?"

"Aniya~ hanya saja baju dan rambutmu sedikit berantakan. kau seperti habis berlari hyung!" ujar sungjae sambil menunjuk rambutku.

Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku, lalu menolehkan kepalaku menatap sungjae.

"ne, aku tadi berlari karena takut im idiot itu melihatku. Kau sendiri kemana saja eoh? Betah sekali kau berada di ruangan shin idiot itu eoh? Dasar bocah!" kesalku

"Yah! Hyung panggillah nama orang dengan benar! Ck, bocah, shin idiot, dan siapa lagi itu? Im sialan? Aisshh" ujar sungjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Cih, sungjae-ah kau pikir kau akan terlihat menggemaskan dengan melakukan hal itu eoh? Hell no!

"sungjae-ah, mengapa bell tanda pelajaran di mulai belum berbunyi?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan pada tablemate-ku itu.

"ahh itu, kata shin songsaengnim, ada beberapa guru yang masih rapat dengan kepala sekolah. Mungkin sebentar lagu juga akan berbunyi hyung.." jawab sungjae.

"ahh~ arraso~" gumamku

Ilhoon POV end

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Setelah jam istirahat kedua berbunyi, ilhoon dan sungjae melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin sekolah. Mungkin mereka lelah setelah berada di kelas selama dua jam untuk mendengarkan penjelasan choi songsaengnim tentang mata pelajarannya, yang di benci hampir seluruh siswa di melody senior high school. Matematika.

Namun selama berjalan di koridor sekolah, ilhoon terus menundukan kepalanya. Saat sungjae bertanya 'ada apa' padanya, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan kata 'gwaenchana'. Entahlah, mungkin uri ilhoonie lelah? Atau mungkin ia mengantuk? Just god and himself who know that.

Sementara itu, dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang namja berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan membawa sebuah tas yang cukup besar di bahunya.

Tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa siswa yang juga berjalan di koridor sekolah. Namja itu menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

BRUKK

bahu namja itu sukses menabrak bahu seorang namja manis bermarga jung -ilhoon.

"aahh" ringis ilhoon sambil memegang bahunya yang terasa sakit.

"josonghamnida~ aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" ujarnya sambil menundukan kepalanya di hadapan ilhoon.

"a-ah gwaenchana, aku tidak apa-apa" ujar ilhoon pada sosok tadi.

"eoh? minhyuk hyung?" sungjae melengkungkan senyumnya saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya itu di hadapannya.

"sungjae-ah?" tanya sosok tadi -minhyuk tersenyum pada sungjae. "dia temanmu?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ilhoon.

"ne hyung!" jawab sungjae cepat. "-hyung kenalkan ini teman sekelasku, jung ilhoon. ilhoon hyung, dia anak teman bumonimku, lee minhyuk. dia siswa grade 3-C hyung!" ujar sungjae pada dua namja di depannya -minhyuk dan ilhoon.

"aah senang bertemu denganmu minhyuk sunbae" ujar ilhoon tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"ne, nado ilhoon-ssi" minhyuk membalas senyum ilhoon. "-dan maaf soal yang tadi, aku benar benar tidak sengaja" lanjut minhyuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"aniya~ nan gwaenchana sunbae~" ujar ilhoon sambil menatap 'cute face' sunbae di depannya.

"ahh jinjja?" tanya minhyuk yang di jawab anggukan oleh ilhoon. "-kalau begitu aku duluan ne? teman-temanku sudah menunggu baju basket yang kubawa ini" ujarnya sambil menunjuk tas yang dibawanya.

"aahh ne sunbae~" jawab ilhoon.

"annyeong ilhoon-ssi, sungjae-ah!" ucap minyuk sambil berlalu.

"ne hyung/ne sunbae~" ujar ilhoon dan sungjae berbarengan.

"hyung, apa kau tidak mengenal minhyuk hyung sebelumnya?" tanya sungjae setelah minhyuk pergi.

ilhoon menolehkan kepalaya menatap sungjae. "ani~ wae?" jawabnya.

"Dia itu tenar hyung! minhyuk hyung itu salah satu anggota tim basket yang mempunyai banyak fans yang kebanyakan adalah yeoja dan uke-uke tenar di sekolah. -setelah hyunsik sunbae tentunya." ujar sungjae sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin sekolah -yang tentunya di ikuti oleh ilhoon.

"oohh~" jawab ilhoon santai. "e-eh m-mwo? hyunsik?!" kagetnya.

"ne~ im hyunsik sunbae, siswa grade 3-C itu. ku dengar rumahnya juga berada di dalam perumahanmu hyung! wah, rumahmu dekat dengan rumahnya~" jelas sungjae dengan mata berbinar.

'Ne! rumahnya memang dekat dengan rumahku. sangat dekat. ani. sangat sangat dekat. bahkan hanya beberapa langkah dari rumahku!' gerutu ilhoon dalam hati.

"dia juga anggota tim basket eoh?" gumam ilhoon.

"Ne hyung~ bahkan dia kapten tim basket sekolah kita. kau tidak tahu eoh?" tanya sungjae yang di jawab gelengan oleh ilhoon. sungjae menepuk pelan dahinya. "Yah! kau itu kemana saja sih hyung? berita seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu?! aisshh neo jinjja!" sahut sungjae kesal.

"Ck! apa peduliku? berita tidak penting seperti itu untuk apa ku ingat?" ilhoon mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"memangnya kau pernah mengingat sesuatu dengan benar hyung?" tanya sungjae menyeringai.

"Aisshh kau mencari masalah denganku eoh? bocah sialan!" kesal ilhoon.

"Tunggu, siapa yang kau maksud bocah sialan itu eoh? namaku yook sungjae. YOOK SUNG JAE" kata sungjae dengan penuh penekannan.

"aisshh terserahmu lah!" ujar ilhoon berlari meninggalkan sungjae.

"Yah hyung begitu saja kau marah eoh?! ck! sebenarnya siapa yang bocah?!" sungjae berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKK

seorang namja menjatuhkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi kantin. Ia meletakkan makanan yang baru saja ia pesan lalu menatap ketiga namja yang duduk di hadapannya satu-persatu.

"ck! kalian bisa-bisanya memakan makan siang kalian dengan santai seperti itu eoh? apa kalian tidak memikirkan nasib teman kalian yang harus berdesak-desakan untuk mendapat makan siang ini eoh?" kesal namja tadi. namja berambut pirang itu menatap tajam ketiga namja di depannya yang sepertinya 'sangat' tidak peduli dengan nasibnya.

"apa peduliku?" jawaban singkat seorang namja berambut hitam di depannya sukses membuat namja berambut pirang tadi mendelikan matanya kesal.

"Yah! kau tega sekali padaku hyunsik-ah!" ujar namja berambut pirang yang di buat se-sedih mungkin. sedangkan namja yang di panggil hyunsik itu hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"begitu saja kau marah! kau ini seperti yeoja eunkwang-ah!" ujar seorang namja berambut coklat gelap yang duduk di depan namja berambut pirang -eunkwang itu.

"Aisshh kau menghinaku eoh? aku ini namja! apa kau meragukan jenis kelaminku eoh, lee changsub?!" sahut eunkwang menaikan nada bicaranya. sedangkan namja berambut coklat gelap di depannya -changsub tadi hanya menatap eunkwang malas.

"ck! Kau tempramental sekali eunkwang-ah!" ujar namja di samping eukwang. "-sebenarnya umurmu itu berapa hum? bukankah kau yang paling tua diantara kita?" lanjutnya sambil berdecak pelan.

"sudahlah minhyuk-ah, bocah seo ini memang idiot!" kesal changsub pada namja yang duduk di hadapanya -di sebelah eunkwang. Lee minhyuk.

"Yah! terus saja kalian menghinaku! aisshh eomma tolonglah anak tampan-mu ini!" ujar eunkwang dengan nada yang di buat -lagi se-sedih mungkin. ketiga namja di sekitarnya hanya menatap malas namja tinggi berambut pirang tersebut.

Lee minhyuk.

atau yang biasa di panggil minhyuk, mengedarkan pandanganannya keseluruh sudut kantin. tempat duduknya yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin itu membuatnya membuatnya mudah untuk melihat se-isi kantin sekolah. mata sipit-nya semakin terlihat menyipit saat ia melihat dua sosok yang berada di sudut kiri kantin. mereka juga sedang memakan makan siang mereka, sama sepertinya. Entah apa yang menarik dari dua sosok di sudut kantin tersebut, namun minyuk terus memperhatikan mereka. setiap gerak-geriknya.

Ia terkesiap saat salah satu sosok yang di perhatikannya bangun, dan berjalan ke arahnya. namun ia terus menatap sosok itu tanpa henti. seolah ada medan magnet yang menarik lensa mata sipit minhyuk untuk terus menatap sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya tersebut. sosok -namja yang berjalan ke arahnya tadi menolehkan kepalanya. mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata 'sosok' yang berjalan ke arahnya tadi. ia melengkungkan bibir tipisnya, tersenyum. Sosok tadi juga membalas senyumnya.

"annyeong sunbae~" sapaan lembut namja tadi membuat ketiga orang di dekatnya menolehkan kepala. mereka menatap seorang namja yang berada di antara mereka.

"Annyeong ilhoon-ssi, kau juga disini?" tanya minyuk pada namja tadi -ilhoon berbasa-basi.

"Aah ne sunbae, aku sedang makan siang bersama sungjae" jawab ilhoon.

Minhyuk hanya membuka mulutnya menggumamkan huruf 'o'. "ternyata kau bersama bocah itu" sambungnya.

"ne~" jawab ilhoon sambil tersenyum manis.

hey, di depan para sunbae setidaknya kau harus bersikap ramah dan sopan bukan? apalagi untuk sunbae tampan -sekaligus imut bertubuh atletis di hadapannya ini.

"ternyata kau masih datang dengan hidup dan selamat ke sekolah ini ya? haahh~ aku tidak menyangka~" suara gumaman berat seorang namja yang terdengar sedikit -ah tidak, sangat sadis itu membuat ilhoon mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap namja yang bersuara tadi.

matanya hitamnya membulat seketika. mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'o'. ohh, bahkan ekspresi jung kita ini seperti baru melihat hantu di siang hari.

"m-mwo?! ka-kau... yah! aisshh sialan, kenapa kau ada di sini eoh?!" wait, kemana jung ilhoon kita yang manis dihadapan para sunbae tadi? bukankah namja yang berbicara dengannya tadi juga sunbaenya?

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang menghabiskan makan siangku? apa matamu itu sudah tidak bisa di gunakan?" dengus hyunsik -namja itu sebal.

ilhoon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja -sunbae di sekitarnya. mereka menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingun dan aneh. mungkin karena ia berdebat dan terkesan sudah kenal 'dekat' dengan rival kesayanganya itu?

"ck!" hyunsik hanya berdecak pelan melihat ekspresi ketiga temannya.

"bocah ini tetanggaku, jadi kalian tidak usah memasang ekspresi seperti itu" ujar hyunsik sambil memakan kembali makan siangnya.

ilhoon mendelik, 'tetangga katanya?' ujarnya dalam hati. Yah, jung ilhoon seharusnya kau 'bersyukur' rivalmu itu masih menganggapmu sebagai seorang tetangga.

"maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" ketus ilhoon pada hyunsik yang hanya di balas tatapan malas olehnya.

ilhoon menghela napasnya.

"sunbae, aku duluan~ aku yakin temanku sudah menungguku~ annyeong~" pamit ilhoon membungkukan badannya sopan sambil tersenyum manis pada tiga makhluk lain di sekitarnya. Ia harus segera mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu. tentu ia tidak ingin berteriak dan menghancurkan seisi kantin jika terus berhadapan dengan namja tampan bermarga im itu.

"eoh? bisa-bisanya kau bersikap manis begitu pada-"

"aku tidak berbicara padamu im!" desis ilhoon memotong omongan hyunsik.

hyunsik hanya memutar bola mata, jengah menatapnya.

"hati-hati ilhoon-ah~" ujar minhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ilhoon. Ia terus memperhatikan punggung ilhoon yang berjalan semakin jauh sampai tubuh itu menghilang terhalang siswa lain yang berada di kantin.

"-tidak usah bersikap manis begitu! kau mencari perhatian eoh?" ketus eunkwang.

minhyuk menoleh, ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"wae? kau cemburu hah?"

"Aissh bocah sialan ini!" geram eunkwang.

minhyuk hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya. sahabatnya itu, sangat mudah terpancing emosinya. eunkwang memang tipe orang 'perasa'.

"kau tidak pernah cerita pada kami kalau kau bertetangga dengan anak tadi, hyunsik ah?" tanya changsub mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"maksudmu ilhoon? wae? apa itu penting eoh?" jawab hyunsik sambil menatap changsub.

"ani~" changsub mengibaskan tangannya. "-hanya saja, apa benar kalian itu tetangga? kalian tidak terlihat seperti tetangga pada umumnya, kau tahu? aku pikir, kalian terlihat 'kurang' bersahabat~" lanjut changsub.

"kurang? kau bilang 'kurang bersahabat' eoh?" hyunsik menatap tajam changsub. sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menganggukan kepalanya bingung.

"-kau tidak lihat caranya berbicara padaku? caranya menatapku? kau tahu, setiap kali kami berinteraksi, dia seperti mengibarkan bendera perang padaku! kau masih bilang 'kurang bersahabat' eoh? kami memang bukan sahabat! dan 'tidak akan pernah' menjadi sahabat! aku yakin tuhan tidak mentakdirkan jung manja itu untuk menjadi sahabatku!" jelas ilhoon kesal.

"changsub hanya bertanya begitu mengapa kau terlihat berapi-api seperti itu hyunsik ah? kau ini tidak santai sekali" ujar eunkwang sambil tertawa kecil.

"lagipula kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengambilnya~ jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" sambung minhyuk santai.

"m-mwo? minhyuk-ah, kau tertarik pada bocah tadi?" kaget changsub.

minhyuk menatap sahabatnya satu-persatu. ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi 3 namja seusianya itu. Ia tahu ini pasti akan menarik.

"-mungkin?" jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

haahh~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2nya!^^ apakah minyuk akan menjadi 'pengganggu' dalam cerita ini? hohoho~ hanya author dan tuhan yang tau xD

ini masih chapter-chapter awal ya, jadi belum ada konflik-_- and i think this ff will have many chapters-_- so, just read and enjoy it ok? and give your comment~ it'll make me happy and proud cause your comment is my spirit^^ and don;t be silent readers pls:( cuz it's hurt when see people read my story but don't review it! see you in next chap! bye~


End file.
